


A Master Plan

by allycat0500, TheFireWithin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, who knows where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: A chance meeting between the Doctor and the Master, which leads to a promise being fulfilled: That they would see the stars.





	1. Owrula

Owrula was a little planet, but lovely, nonetheless. There were plenty of parks and communal gardens, always thriving with plants and wildlife. The Doctor sat in one of these, taking in the scenery with a smile. He had loved these things before, and she still did with this regeneration.   
The Master sat beside her, clearly oblivious to who she really was, chuckling to himself. She glanced at him, almost doing a double take, but stopping before. Instead, she continued to look around. 

"Something funny?" She asked. He glanced at her, grin widening.

"Incredibly so--Not that you'd understand why. "

"Well, why don't you explain? I have the time." She glanced at him again, making sure her mental walls were secure. He studied her for a moment, before shrugging. 

"Are you a fan of the current ruler of this planet?"

"Personally or politically?"

"Either, really." He smiled, scooting closer to her. "You know, my last wife was a blonde. "

"Your point?" She asked, shifting away.

"Always had a bit of a thing for blondes-- Even back at the Academy, my--" he cut himself off, shaking his head slightly. "I'm getting off track. What do you think about Asri?"

"I think they're just fine."

"Pity then, really, that they're going to die soon." He broke into a bright smile, eyes shining. "Along with the entire royal family."

"Pardon?" She looked at him. He laughed, moving closer to her and lowering his voice.

"Really, I find them quite annoying. They're always going on about how precious this ridiculous rock is, how it needs to be protected --the only planet of any importance was destroyed long ago." The last part was quiet, to himself, as his eyes faded for a brief moment.

"All planets deserve protection." She paused, then frowned. "...Well, most, at least."

"And yet, they die every day. Why should this one get to survive?" His grin became colder, sharper. "I've done the math, see. Without the immediate family, there are exactly three people with equal power to take over. None of them are exactly... kind. There's no way a war or two won't break out.. and with Wyrstein Day coming up, they won't have the resources to complete the Galaxy Trades..." She studied him for a moment.

"...How are they going to die?"

"Now, that would give away the surprise, and for all I know, you may try and stop it." He made to stand. She gently pulled him back down. 

"...I'm sorry about this, then." The Doctor jabbed her thumb into the nerve Cluster, bracing herself to catch him if needed. His eyes widened, and with a small gasp, he collapsed. Carefully, she carried him to the TARDIS. He eventually woke, eyes widening when he realized where he was. 

"I... Rassilon, I was going to ask you for dinner!" He looked somewhat disgusted.

"I highly doubt that," she responded, not looking up from her book. He scowled, reaching into his pocket. 

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Who do you think? The idiot who owns this outdated machine. "

"In... here. The TARDIS, that is," she glanced at him. "Don't bother looking for weapons. I've already removed any and all." He glared at her. 

"Well, I think I'll take my leave, then. Important plans to finish, and all. " He headed for the door, slightly off-balance.

"Please. You look like you'll fall over the second you step out of that door. Not that we're there anymore, anyway. I... He's not stupid." He studied her for a moment, face darkening. 

"... Why is he hiding? He should.. Don't tell me I'm that low a priority. " He grinned, walking closer to her. "Besides... enough is still set in motion."

"...You never told me what you were planning. Why not now?"

"Why should I? Clearly, you only want to stop me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Why wouldn't you? I know your type, you're obsessed with him." He looked her over with distaste before heading for the door again.

"Sorry, what?" She stood. "...I wasn’t kidding about the leaving thing, by the way. We're in the vortex now."

He glared at her before giving the door a swift kick. "And I said I know your type. He snapped you up from the epitome of boring, took you to see the stars, and now you'd do anything for him." He smiled darkly. "Not that he feels the same; he'll replace you soon enough without a second thought. "

"I don't do that!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening the second the words came out. She only frowned, going back to the book quickly. His eyes widened, mentally reaching out to confirm. She quickly slammed up her mental walls again. He winced slightly, taking a small step back.

"... You've certainly changed."

"...It was bound to happen eventually." He began to laugh, shaking his head. 

"And to think I was going to ask you for dinner! I was going to tell you everything!"

"A shame I didn't wait longer, then."

"Too trigger happy, unusual for you.." he casually sat back down, face paler than unusual.

"I didn't want to risk it." She studied him for a moment. He made a face at her. 

"Something amusing?"

"...No." The Doctor went back to reading.

".... How long do I have to stay before you decide to throw me out?"

"Please. I'm not going to throw you out."

"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes, leaning back.

"I don't trust you enough to let you out on your own. Yet."

"So I'm your prisoner, then."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What, you knock out and trap all your friends? I knew your social skills were bad, but this is ridiculous. "

"...They're not bad."

"They're horrendous, always have been." He closed his eyes.

"...Why don't you explain what you were planning?"

"Because you'll stop it. And for once, I'd like to win."

"You've already lost."

"How so? They're still going to blow up, a war will still break out, and they still won't have enough resources you trade, so they'll still violate Galactic Law XC-F41, and they'll still be caught up in an interplanetary war, which they'll never win."

"Just... tell me."

"Why? Convince me."

"Because otherwise, I'll have to find out myself." He shrugged. 

"You can try, but you'll likely be too late."

"Doubtful. You're here, and, well... we're in a TARDIS."

".... It's just one planet. Let me have this.... please."

"One planet which could lead to the downfall of more." He looked at her pleadingly. 

"Just... just let me have this. I'm already your prisoner, you know.. give me this one thing, and I'll let you know everything."

"What be the point of knowing if I can't do anything?"

".... Fine." He stood up, heading towards a hallway. .She stood up, grabbing his shoulder. He hissed, yanking himself away. "I'm not letting you take this from me. You've already taken Gallifrey, let me have this..!"

"...Those are two completely different things."  
"Not really. Being surrounded by Time Lords.. it helped quiet the drums. Now... this is all I can do to keep them under control. So yes, I'll destroy Owrula, and any other planet I please!"

"I did what I had to. There weren't many options. And... do you even know what they were planning?" She straightened slightly. "...Regardless, it's not equal."

"I don't care!" He glared at her, breathing heavily. "You destroyed them all! Do you have any idea how much it hurts, having nothing to drown out the drumming day after day?!"

"Do I have... you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking. At least there's me. You knew I was out there from the moment you brought yourself out of hiding. You could sense me. But before that, and even after that, mind you, the silence was deafening. It was painful." She took a step back, expression remaining hard.

"I would kill for silence! I-- Rassilon, I have killed for silence! But it's never enough! I'll always be stuck with the drumming, the too-loud drums that never rest!" He banged his fist on the console in explanation. "One-two-three-four, over and over and over again!"

"...I'd be tempted to let you leave, except like I said. I don't quite trust you yet. So, go find a room and get some rest." She paused. "...Unless the dinner is still up for offer, because truthfully, I am a bit hungry."

"... I'd sooner starve," he hissed, before leaving the room. She watched him leave, then headed to the kitchen. He entered the first room he came to, a rather large, welcoming room entirely painted in deep blue, and collapsed on the large bed, quickly falling asleep.

About an hour passed before the Doctor headed to her room, and seeing him curled up on the bed, tensed, she walked instead to the chair in the corner, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Waffles

It was several hours before the Master woke, ignoring his headache and sitting up, the memories from the day before flooding through his brain. The Doctor was already awake, sitting in the chair with the book from yesterday, not noticing he was awake. He took the opportunity to study her, wearing a small frown. The Doctor caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye, and closed the book.

"Ah. You're awake. Sleep well?" she asked. His face hardened, and he pointedly looked away, examining his nails. "...Ignoring me now? Very mature... Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" He continued to study his nails, making sure his mental walls were secure. The Doctor frowned. "You can't just go without eating." He turned his attention to the other hand. She sighed, closing the book and standing. "...Please?" 

He gave a small frown, inspecting a hangnail. 

"Just talk to me." She sat on the bed as he picked at the nail. "Stop. Just... stop. Okay? You're being ridiculous.” He only went back to looking at his nails. The Doctor gently took his hands, to which he yanked them away, avoiding her gaze.

She pulled them back, holding them tightly. "Talk to me." 

He glared at her, face hard.

“Talk.” He grinned, beginning to list. 

"Romana, Ace, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, River Song--"

"You know what I meant," she cut off.

"Polly," he continued, grin widening. "Vicki, Katerina, Sarah Jane Smith..."

"Stop!"

He laughed. "Nyssa, Peri Brown, Jo Grant. " She glared at him, and he smiled sweetly. “Susan Foreman.”

"Stop. Just... stop."

"And here I thought you wanted me to talk."

"That's not what I meant." He shrugged, finally freeing his hands. “Why were you watching me?”

“New body. I was curious.”

"I hope that's only in way so that if we're separated, you'll know what I look like, and not in an, Ah.... let's just say, different way."

“...Don't be disgusting.”

"You talk as if you never thought of it, let alone, did it with someone. I recall it was you who told me what your were doing with my brother..."

“Your brother, yes, but not you.”

"You started to say something. About a blond... considering I believe I was the only blond you talked to besides my brother..."

".... I didn't realize who you were. I thought you were some random woman who was interested in me." The Doctor nearly laughed. 

"How did I show interest in you?"

"You got all wide-eyed when you saw me, started up a conversation, and smiled a rather lot."

"I couldn't believe it was you. And you were laughing. I was curious."

"Yes, well, when most people run into a man who's laughing for no apparent reason they tend to not engage. So I thought you were attempting to flirt with me. "

“I'm not most people. That should have been a giveaway. And I specifically recall moving away from you when you tried to move closer."

"And I backed off, didn't I? Then I went to leave--at which time you knocked me out."

"Only because I know you. You were probably on your way to kill the ruler."

"Actually, I was about to invite you for a nice dinner -- and if you'd said no, I was going to go enjoy a show."

“You said you were backing off,” the Doctor replied. 

"I was --but once again, you kept asking questions. I figured I could answer them over a decent meal."

“Which reminds me. Breakfast?”

"I think I answered you last night."

"You can't just go without eating."

“Let me go and I'll eat.”

"Not going to happen. You need to eat. If you don't... I don't think you'll like it." The Master glared at her. 

"... Get out."

“This is my room, you realize.” He looked around, frowning. 

"... You just said to... this was the first room I saw.."

“Right. Of course it was.” 

“...It was.” He drew his legs in, glaring at the floor. 

"I'm not doubting you. Only wondering why..." She frowned in thought.

"Because this is where your room is?"

“...The rooms can move.”

“Obviously. It just so happens than the room moved… You still think TARDISes are alive with feelings and everything, don’t you?”

“Because they do. She does.” The Master began to laugh.

“You really think so, don’t you?” He asked. The Doctor frowned.

“I don’t think so. I know so. You just haven’t cared to listen,” she responded.

“Because it’s a machine.”

“...She’s not.”

“Of course it is! That’s what a TARDIS is! A machine!”

“...Forget it.”

“Why? Am I hurting it’s feelings?” he asked mockingly. The Doctor stood up, walking out of the door. The Master only shrugged, laying back down.  
The Doctor didn’t return until some time later, placing a plate of waffles on the nightstand, but saying nothing. The Master rolled over in the bed, asleep. She frowned, slightly walking to him, and gently pulled the blanket over him. Picking up the book again, she returned her position in the chair, only for the Master to shoot upright with a gasp, falling out of thee bed. She looked up quickly.

“...Are you alright?”

He shouted in Gallifreyan, something roughly translated to ‘Leave me alone,’ not completely awake. The Doctor went silent, watching. After a few moments, he began to calm, clearing his throat and standing up. “...Morning, Doctor,” he said.

“...There are waffles, if you want.”

“Will you let me go?”

“No.”

“Then you know my answer.”

“You’re only punishing yourself,” she protested, but he ignored her, fixing the bed. The Doctor sighed, going back to the book. After a moment of silence, the Master spoke up again.

“...Will you let the planet burn?”

“I don’t think I have a choice at this point.” The Master broke into a wide grin, taking the plate.

“...This afternoon is the daughter’s twenty-fourth birthday. You know that’s an important age for them, the entire family will gather to celebrate.” He began eating greedily.

“...What did you plan?” He glanced up, mouth full of waffle.

“Gas bomb. As soon as they go to light the torch…” The Doctor listened and nodded.

“...Thank you.” She lept up, running to the console room. The Master chased after her, grabbing her arm.

“Don’t.”

“And why shouldn’t I?” She tried to pull away, only winding up dragging him in the direction of the console room.

“Because the drums hurt, and this helps! If… if you stop it… they’ll get so loud…”

“...I can’t let you do this. This would interfere with the timelines, and I’m sure even you could see that.”

“So? It’s just a blip, a small dot in the grand scheme of things… I need this Theta, please…”

“...Since when did you start calling me that again? Is it the hair?” The Doctor tried to pull away. The Master frowned, shaking his head.

“Didn’t… didn’t realize I did…”

“...Must be the hair.” She tried to free herself again.

“No… no joking… you can’t undo this… they’re already getting louder, you can’t…”

“I have to. It’s what I do.”

“...If any part of you still thinks of me as your friend, you’ll let this be.” The Master slowly let go of her arm.

“I… I can’t just let them die.” She made a face, then started pacing.

“...Please? They’re so loud…”

“I can’t… I need to help…” She stopped pacing. “...Only this once. Never again.” He broke into another grin, pulling the Doctor into a hug.

“Thank you.” The Doctor didn’t say anything, body tense. The Master pulled away, laughing slightly as he walked back to her room. She waited a moment, then followed, only to greeted with the Master rifling through her closet, half-naked. She shut her eyes quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed. I’m sure you have something from a previous regeneration in here…”

“Your clothes aren’t good enough anymore?” She smiled slightly. “It’s about time. I’m glad you’re admiring my taste in clothes.”

“I’ve worn the same thing for nearly a week. I need something clean.”

“There’s a wardrobe, you realize.”

“Yes, but I know where your room is. And it’s closer.” He triumphantly pulled out an old suit and began to change. The Doctor returned to the chair, picking up the book. He glanced at her as he fiddled with the tie. “The psychic vampire saves the day through ridiculous and nonsensical means.”

“I don’t care,” she responded, turning a page.

“I’m surprised you can even read that one without blushing. You do know how the half-human baby is made?” Her face reddened, and she shut the book.

“Trying not to think of that, thank you…” The Master chuckled, giving up on the tie and tossing it on the bed. She glared, picking it up.

“Something wrong?”

“You could at least put it where you took it from.”

“I’ll try to put it on again later. There’s no point in putting it back.

“You could ask.” He opened his mouth, smirking, but paused, and nodded.

“If you don’t mind.”

“What were you going to say?” She asked, walking over to him.

“...Something rude, not important.”

“...I probably don’t want to know.” She tied it quickly. “There. Better?” He nodded.

“Much.” He rubbed his head, sitting down.

“Good.” The Doctor picked up the book again, but made a face and put it down. The Master laughed, picking it up.

“Want me to read it to you?”

“Not really. You always read so… bland.”

“Oh?” He challenged, opening the book. He flipped to a particular page, cleared his throat, and began to read, his tone inflecting exaggeratedly. 

“Fine. Point proven.” But he continued to read as if she hadn't spoken. “That's enough.”

“But it's just getting good, don't you think?”

“We obviously have different definitions of ‘good.’ Now I'm glad I put it down…” The Master grinned and read aloud a few more paragraphs. She glared at him, but eventually shut her eyes. After a few minutes, he slammed the book shut. 

“You should burn this. Into glass. Then shatter the glass into dust. Twice.” The Doctor jumped at the noise, then slowly looked at him and nodded. 

“Probably…”

“...Were you asleep?”

“...No. Don't be ridiculous.”

“You were. Good dreams, I hope.” He eyed the half-eaten plate of waffles with distaste. 

“I hate to break it to you, but not everyone sleeps like you.” He glared at her. 

“So what if I get nightmares occasionally? It's to be expected, you know, after everything that's happened to me.” 

“That's not what I meant,” she said, standing up. 

“I… Right.” He cleared his throat. “Where are you going?”

“Cleaning up from breakfast.” She walked over, picking up the plate, and walking out of the room. The Master sighed, laying back down, eventually picking the book up and beginning to read. The Doctor returned to the room some time later. 

“I thought you said I should burn the book,” the Doctor mused, smiling slightly. 

“You should. It's dreadful.” He didn't look up from the book. “And yet… I can't stop reading it.” The Doctor sat on the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of the page. “I can read it out loud, if you'd like.”

“I think I'll pass…” She laid down, staring at the ceiling. 

“...They're much quieter now. I… thank you.”

“...It was a one time thing.” He smiled, relaxing. 

“Can't you feel them crying out?”

“Shut up. Just… shut up.” She squeezed her eyes closed. 

“...It's wonderful. All those people… the wars… soon, the entire planet will burn.” When he got not response, he poked her in the ribs. “Doctor? Hello?”

“Stop…” She tried to push him away. 

“What's going on? Tell me, tell me, tell me…” He continued poking her. 

“Nothing is going on.” She opened her eyes and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Don't lie. What is it?” He grinned, leaning towards her. “I'm your prisoner, not like I'll tell anyone.”

“Why would you even care?” She snapped, then took a careful breath and stood. 

“We’re friends, aren't we?”

“Last I checked, you hated me. 

“I do… and I l-... like you. It's… rather complicated.”

“...Of course. Just a little tired today, I suppose. Really should get out at some point today. It's not good to just sit around all day.”

“And where would we go?”

“...Somewhere. Anywhere.”

“I'm the prisoner,” he said, flopping down on the bed. “I don't really get a say.”

“You're not a prisoner” She paused, then muttered to herself. “...Maybe I should go for a walk. At least then I'd get out…”

“Are you sure you're alright? You seem… off. Worse than usual.”

“...What do you mean ‘worse than usual?’”

“Don't try and change the subject.”

“No, now I'm curious.” The Doctor leaned against the doorframe.

“Answer my question first.”

“Everything is just perfect.”

“You know, whenever you were my prisoner, I, at least, let you know what was going on.” 

 

“...I could have saved them. I mean, technically, I still could. Really shouldn't mess with timelines…”

“...Don't. I… I'll do anything, just… they haven't been this quiet since… since the day before I died.”

“I never said I would,” the Doctor responded. The Master closed his eyes, slowly his breaths. 

“...Good.”

“Now, my question.” He shrugged. 

“You're always running off somewhere, muttering about something…”

“...So?”

“Just… got annoying after a while. But… it's a part of you.”

“...You were the one who told me to go, long before I even left. You only have yourself to blame.” She smiled slightly. “Must have pushed me off the edge.”

“Staying was making you miserable. What was I supposed to do? Just… wish you brought me along.”

“You had other plans by then.”

“Nothing too important… just bringing about the end of the universe as we know it.”

“Exactly.”

“...It was your fault.”

“It always is, isn't it?” He glared at her. 

“You had to go run off and get married, start a family.” He spat out ‘married’ and ‘family’ as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. She turned silently to walk out the door. “...You broke our promise.” His voice was quiet, but accusatory.

“And now I can make it up.”

“How?! You threw away centuries of friendship as if it were nothing! For thousands of years, you barely even spoke to me! How do you make that up?!”

“I barely… you're kidding. You were dead for most of that. Or evil. Or both! You wouldn't listen!”

“How would you know? You never offered!” He shot back. 

“I did! You refused!”

“Because I would have been your prisoner! Sharing you with that human who was in love with you! Of course I refused!”

“Then don't say I never offered.”

“You promised me we would see the stars together. Not drag me along as you showed them to some human.”

“You're here now. And if you hadn't noticed, there's no one else right now.”

“But I'm still your prisoner.”

“You're not my prisoner.”

“Then can I leave? Fly the TARDIS?”

“...Not yet.”

“See? Prisoner.” He sat back down, arms folded across his chest. 

“I said ‘yet.’ Particularly on the leaving thing. On the flying thing… it'll be easier with two.” The Master looked up at her. 

“You… you'd actually let me fly it?”

“Help fly, yes.” He brightened slightly, straightening up. The Doctor grinned. “Anywhere you'd like to go?” She asked. 

“...Anywhere other than Earth.”

“Of course…” She smiled teasingly. “Even Skaro?”

“Why not?” He grinned. “I could handle a few Daleks.”

“...No.”

“Of course I could.”

“I'm not going to let you. I was joking.” 

“Doctor. I'm not suicidal. I know we wouldn't last five minutes.”

“...Good.”

“What about Arkhetan? I haven't been there in ages.”

“I suppose that works…” The Doctor grinned suddenly. “...I'll race you.” And with that, she took off running. 

“Chester!” The Master exclaimed, jumping up and racing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in the nick of time! Next week, there probably won't be an update. We're both busy.


End file.
